


Lonely Angel

by kesomon



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Gen, Missing Scene, first person POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-07
Updated: 2006-06-07
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6070549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesomon/pseuds/kesomon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose's observations on the Doctor in the aftermath of Girl in the Fireplace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place between Girl in the Fireplace and Rise of the Cybermen.
> 
> Originally posted to FFN 6/7/2006. Edited for spelling mistakes but otherwise posted in its original format.

It's been a few hours since he came back, told us he was fine; "aren't I always?" he had said, with that small half smile on his lips. Mickey had pulled me away then, wanting to see the rest of the TARDIS' layout. Now, alone in the control room, that exterior shell is gone, and I can see the hurt that lay beneath.

He told me not long ago of the "curse of the Time Lords." How he is forced, time and time again, to watch those he cares about become left behind, buried in the sands of time while he carries on. After Reinette, I now know what he has to go through; while it is merely a blink in time for us, another's life can slip past so easily, until it is too late to say goodbye.

He sits now, in the time light of the TARDIS deck, leaning on his ship's curved controls, as if it is all that can hold him up. His hands, new hands, yet to be roughed by work or stress, caress with the gentlest of touches along the coral surface, so tender and caring. I can hear his voice, murmuring softly in his adapted accent, though the words I cannot understand. I have to wonder for a moment if it's his native language, but dismiss it; the TARDIS would've translated it if I had been meant to hear it. My heart twinges in my chest, pained to watch. The TARDIS is the only reminder of home he has...something others may take for granted. He took me to the end of the world, literally, but even witnessing the destruction of Earth, I cannot begin to imagine what he felt, knowing his own planet was gone, for good. Reinette had summed him up with those few words. My Doctor, my lonely angel. Alone in the universe even with me at his side.

The soft murmur of his voice ceases and he looks up towards me, as if sensing my gaze on his weary shoulders. For a brief moment, I can see the haunted darkness in his eyes, and I know he's seen me; there is no use in ducking back out and pretending I wasn't standing here. I step into the dome of the control room as he straightens up, mourning too easily replaced with his charm, a flash of that smile I've grown accustomed to.

"Ricky all settled in yet?" He asks cheekily, twisting and fiddling with a few knobs as the TARDIS shudders into motion.

"'s Mickey," I correct automatically, leaning with a small smile against the control base. "An' yeah." I pause; for a moment, I want to ask him if he's ok. But something stops me, and I only toss my head a bit, shifting my hair out of my eyes and smiling curiously.

"So, I've gotta ask. Where're we off to this time?" He glances to me with a sly smile and tugs a lever, before sitting back in his console chair, propping his trainers up on the coral structure, and patting the cushion next to himself. I grin and hop right up there, mimicking his posture. He flashes me a cheeky grin.

"I was thinking we show Mickey 'the planet' Barcelona. Think he'd get a kick outta the dogs wit' no noses?"

My Doctor, my lonely angel. He may be the last of his kind, but as our laughter rings through the halls of the TARDIS, I'm happier; at least, in these moments, he's not as alone as he thinks.


End file.
